poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
One Night at Tidmouth/Thomas' dream
This is the scene where it is night at Tidmoth in Thomas' Superhero Fantasy. episode starts at Tidmoth Sheds. Inside Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. What a day. Me, Meg and my three siren friends really did well with our singing in a concert. Meg Griffin: I guess we are known to sing from time to time. others nod Evil Anna: Hello? Us sirens sing, like, all the time. It's how we got Ladyan to give the Bee Miraculous to Bertram. Jessie Primefan: The Bee Miraculous was belonged to Megatron. Evil Anna: Potato, Tow-Mater. pops up Rikki: Did someone say tomato? Evil Anna: No, I said Tow-Mater. Rikki: Oh. I know OpThomas Prime would imagine being superheroes like Ladyan and Kitty Noir. He would be on his toes for bad guys. Ryan F-Freeman: Yep. And even you and the other Kwamis don't have toes, you do make a good friend. Ranyx: Xgem and I would see that. And Jessie will be all smitten kitten for Thomas. Ryan nudges him and points at Sunset and Cody Ranyx: Sorry, Sunset. I hope Thomas and his friends could have some work tomorrow. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Still, being reminded of my past still hurts. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. I know that we would get some sleep. Since my brother Ryan reformed me so I won't try to take over Equestria as some kind of Megatron. Nevertheless, I know a good night's sleep will do. others agree and go to sleep Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. yawns Radne and I would be happy for something. Night, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Night. Thomas: Sleep tight everyone. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. You too, Thomas. asleep with Meg Evil Ryan: See ya in the morning. asleep and the engines falls asleep. In Thomas's dream, the Kwami named Nooroo tells the story Nooroo: Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. The two most powerful ones were like Ladybug's earnings and Cat Noir's Ring; The bracelet of the Ladybug which provides the power of creation and the watch of the black cat which grants the power of destruction. Legend has it that whoever gets to wield both Miraculous gain absolute power. Shadowy woman (Marinette): I must have this absolute power if I am to get my sweet Adrian back with those Miraculous. Nooroo: But, no one knows where the Miraculous are. Shadowy Woman (Marinette): I do find you like Adrian's father, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous. Remind me what powered you got. Nooroo: The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower. Shadowy woman (Marinette): Like Hawk Moth said, if it comes to luring heroes, would it be better to make villains like him and Ryan Repulsa did? Nooroo: But the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes! Shadowy woman (Marinette): Nooroo, I am your master! You must obey me and I will get the Miraculous from Ladyan and Kitty Noir! As well as those over Miraculous! Nooroo: glumly Yes, Master.... puts on the Miraculous Shadowy woman (Marinette): Nooroo, dark wings rise! enters the Moth Brooch and butterflies swarm around the woman, who turns into the super villain Moth Queen Moth Queen: From this moment on, I will be known as Moth Queen! like Hawk Moth [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts